


Mon Coeur S'Ouvre Á Ta Voix

by SagaByakuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaByakuya/pseuds/SagaByakuya
Summary: Sirius surprises Remus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story on this site and not the first I have written in English. I'm not an English native and this is an older story so the language in this text is quite... well, not the quality I can do now. This story has been published earlier on a different site under a pen name Vlad.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter and get no monetary profit from this.

First thing, which made Remus realize something was off was Sirius’s seriousness. There was no trace of his normal flirtatiousness or that gleeful glint in his dark grey eyes, which now stared so seriously into Remus’s pale green eyes. Remus tried to hide his concern but he could not suffocate a feeling that something was horribly wrong. Never before had Sirius looked like this and the sudden lack of his merriness seemed to indicate trouble or arguments and neither of them were something Remus especially looked forward to face. 

“Sirius?” he asked in his concern, trying to figure out what was going on even though it seemed to be rather an unlikely task. 

Sirius never answered, he just shook off Remus’s concerned question and Remus squared his shoulders, prepared to the worst. Sirius gave Remus a weak smile that contained a dash of stress on it. Remus started to worry. This was very unlikely for Sirius who had always been a very carefree person who was not pushed off balance by mere argument. 

“Sirius?” he asked again, this time almost desperate to get an answer. Remus really wanted to find out what was troubling Sirius so much he could not even smile. “Are you okay?”  
“Sure, Moony”, Sirius sighed but it was not enough to put Remus’s heart at ease. There was still something wrong.  
“Sirius, just drop it. After all these years I have learned to know you better than anyone else does – I know there is something troubling you. Just spill.”

Sirius gave a deep sigh and sat down. He patted the seat next to him, inviting Remus to sit beside him and moaned silently. He had no idea how normal people tended to do these kind of things so it gave him quite a bit of a worry. Sirius guessed he just had to do everything in his own way – even though he had no idea whether Remus would like what he had in mind. He could only hope that Remus liked the way he was going to do this.

“Remus”, Sirius started – but then he shut down and frowned. Was he really sure he wanted to do this? Yes, he was, he had always waited for this, waited for the moment he could finally make Remus Lupin his own – once and for all. 

“Remus John Lupin”, Sirius sighed, “will you marry me?”

Remus just sat there in complete shock. He could not believe his ears, did Sirius just – 

A long moment was spent in silence as thick as dark veil of pitch-black velvet. Remus stared Sirius open mouthed and the green in his eyes started to slowly fade away, giving way to the amber fire of the wolf that roamed freely inside him careless of the chains Remus had forged in order to keep the wolf inside him tame. Eventually Remus figured out how to breathe again and his breath escaped rather rasped between his slightly parted lips. 

“Yes”, he whispered and swallowed in order to make his voice not so raspy and hoarse. However, it was of no use as Sirius exclaimed happily and leaned forward, crossing rather efficiently the small gap between them and pressed his lips gently against Remus’s lips. 

Remus smiled into the kiss and even the wolf inside him seemed to enjoy little caresses Sirius was giving him while their kiss deepened slightly before they broke apart in order to breathe. Remus could not help but stare into Sirius’s gleaming eyes that were clear from unshed tears. 

“My fiancé”, Sirius whispered, his voice barely even from all the pride.


End file.
